<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Target by FaithWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188481">Wrong Target</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWinchester/pseuds/FaithWinchester'>FaithWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers' Keeper [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWinchester/pseuds/FaithWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie's new business contact is overly interested in Dawn... but none of them could have guessed why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Original Female Character(s), Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s), Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers' Keeper [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Target</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These three characters are still talking to me.  I have several more of these and they just keep sort of spilling onto the page so I'll keep posting them until they stop I suppose!</p>
<p>***</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Explain it to me, Mr. Kray, this relationship with you and your brother and this woman," Harold Barker asked, his eyes lingering on the bar, where Dawn was working.  It wasn't the first time Barker had made a point of noticing her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that one there, the pretty blond, she's the one, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that was why Ron was sitting at the end of the bar with Teddy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harold Barker was small time, but he did well in his small section of London and unless they wanted to completely take over his territory and then fight to keep it, keeping him as an ally was the best choice for business.  It was the only reason he was still sitting there and hadn't been thrown out of the club.  Reggie's patience, however, was wearing thin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One of the things about being the boss, Harry, is I don't have to explain myself to anybody," Reggie told him and Barker laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is that, isn't there!?"  Barker dropped the subject then, turned the conversation back to business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Insurance was a pain in the ass.  Dawn was not a fan of doctors, but the company that provided insurance for the employees of the club had insisted that all of their insureds have a yearly physical.  She’d bitched and moaned and all but stomped her feet in protest, but in the end, she found herself at the doctor’s office, getting poked and prodded and questioned and stared at by a nurse and a man with very cold hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were through, the doctor had looked over his notes and pronounced that she appeared healthy and they would call her when the results of her blood work came in.  She had Reggie’s car and as she slid into the driver’s seat, she locked the doors, checked the glove box to make sure her gun was there within reach and pulled out of the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron was alone in their booth when she got to the club and she slid in beside him.  He put his arm around her and tucked her closer to his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was the doctor?” he asked and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obnoxious,” she sighed.  “Hey, you and Reg have to do it too, right?  The physicals?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eventually,” he said, with a smirk, sipping his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Reg, anyway?” she asked, realizing that she didn’t see him anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With Barker, looking at some real estate,” Ron answered and Dawn shuddered.  She didn’t like Harold Barker.  He gave her the creeps the night before, constantly staring at where she was working behind the bar, even with Ron sitting right next to her.  Reggie knew and was doing his best to keep his dealings with the man outside the club and away from her.  She raised herself up and kissed Ron, lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My shift’s starting in a minute, I gotta go get ready,” she told him, sliding out of the booth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to keep working,” he said and she sighed.  It was an old argument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and you know that I don’t want to stop working.  Besides, it gives me a reason to be here with you guys every day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie appeared several hours into Dawn’s shift.  He edged around the end of the bar and waited for her to finish what she was doing before she made her way over to him.  He caught her chin in his fingers and she grinned, raising up on her toes to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, luv,” he said against her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she replied, still smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Tuesday, Reg,” she said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna go home early?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, I don’t know, my boss is kind of a scary guy,” she told him and he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to talk to him for you, luv?  Get him to let you off shift?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do if I go home early?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought maybe Ron could take you to get some dinner, meet me at home in a few hours,” he said, kissing her again.  She pulled back, looking up at him, eyes searching his face.  Something was off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reggie, are you trying to get me out of the club right now for some reason?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, luv,” he sighed and she knew she was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry Barker will be here shortly.  We’ve got some paperwork to go over,” he said and she made a face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eew…  You sure that’s all it is?  Nothing else is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d tell you, Sunshine,” he said, suddenly serious.  “We don’t lie to you, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, because I’d kick your ass if you did,” she said, smiling at him.  “I’ll finish my shift.  Guy’s a creep, but I know you’re not gonna let him near me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a chance,” he agreed, kissing her again and then releasing her as she turned to go back to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron was watching Reggie talk to Dawn and wasn’t paying attention when Harold Barker slid into the booth across from him.  Blinking, Ron looked at him, aware that the look on his face was anything but friendly.  Still, the man felt the need to speak to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s pretty, that one, I’ll grant you, but really, what makes her so special that both you and your brother can’t get enough?”  He was leaning in close, like they were friends and Ron’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” he bit out, sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, now, just a question,” Barker said and Ron slid out of the booth and started toward the bar.  He passed Reggie in the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Reggie asked and Ron’s eyes cut back to Barker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He asks one more question about Dawn and I’ll rip his tongue out of his head.  I don’t care how much we need to do business with him, Reggie.  I’ll kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear you, Ron,” Reggie said, seriously.  Ron nodded and made his way to the end of the bar near Dawn, taking a seat on the stool.  She was serving drinks and smiling, talking to her customers and he watched her move, graceful, confident.  She saw him sitting there and made her way down the bar to him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, handsome,” she said, hopping up and using her arms to lift herself to sit on the bar and turn sideways, so she could lean over to him.  She kissed him, then pulled his glasses off and pressed her forehead against his.  He made a contented sound in the back of his throat and she smiled.  “What’s wrong, Ronnie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like him even being in the building with you,” Ron said.  She sat up, sliding his glasses back onto his face and he adjusted them while she glanced back at their booth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That creep, Barker?  What’d he do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s too interested in you.  You need to be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always careful, and you and Reg are here.  It’s okay,” she said, hopping off the bar.  “Now, if you’re gonna sit at the bar, you gotta order a drink.  Bosses’ orders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth twisted in a smile and she grinned as she got a glass and poured his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie sat down across from Barker and didn’t waste time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d you say to my brother, Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Simply inquired as to what was so appealing about your little bartender girl.  I confess, I’m exceedingly curious about what hidden quality she has that keeps men like your brother and yourself not only satisfied, but willing to share.  Does she share the two of you as well?  Do you get to sleep with other people?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so curious, Harry,” Reggie snapped.  “Don’t talk about her, don't ask about her, don't even look at her, not ever.  She’s off limits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Touchy," Barker commented.  He changed the subject then, back to the business at hand and Reggie glanced over at Ron and Dawn once more before he turned back to the paperwork Barker was spreading out on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn sipped her tea slowly, waiting to see if it was going to stay in her stomach.  Her throat was still raw from the mad dash to the bathroom to vomit up her coffee and she was feeling a little bit betrayed.  She didn't do well without her morning caffeine.  She was still slightly nauseous, but the peppermint tea, made sweet with honey, seemed to be staying put.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was curled up in her favorite spot, her faded armchair that she'd put near the window, with a soft fleece blanket and a trashy romance novel.  She'd retreated to her own flat after Ron and Reggie left for the day, feeling achy and tired, her stomach upset.  She was really hoping that whatever she had was just a bug, something that would pass quickly through her system. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She passed the morning quietly, reading her book, sipping the tea.  Sometime around one, she was feeling like herself again and reminded herself that she had things to do before her shift at six.  Texting Reggie and Ron, she let them know she was going grocery shopping and got dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie had left the keys to his car for her and as she got in, she again checked to make sure she had a gun accessible.  She also took the slim Spyderco folding knife from her purse.  It was perfect for carrying without being obvious.  The clip was wide and flat and the knife was slender enough that if she clipped it to the underwire of her bra, it would lie under her breast and be completely unnoticeable as long as her shirt didn’t get wet.  It seemed excessive at times, but it was the deal she'd made.  She would always have access to a weapon and the boys wouldn't insist that she always have an escort.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grocery store was uncrowded, and she left the gun in the car.  She didn't use a big enough purse to hide it and if she carried it, someone would call the police on her.  Besides, she had the knife.  Once inside, she ducked into the bathroom to empty her bladder, which seemed to have shrunk considerably.  She had left the stall and was washing her hands when she saw a flicker of movement in the mirror and then pain exploded in the back of her head and she saw nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron glanced at the text from Dawn and heard Reggie's phone chime as well.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Grocery shopping before work.  Love you both. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't comment, or respond, just put his phone away.  In their present company, he didn't want to draw attention to Dawn in any way.  Harold Barker was standing between him and Reggie, going over his plans for the building they'd just purchased.  Barker was opening a cafe as a way to launder cash and Reggie and Ron were investors in the business, so he really should have been paying attention, but Reggie was the one with the head for business.  He'd pay attention for both of them.  Ron was distracted by thoughts of Dawn, who'd woken up not feeling well and was now leaving the house alone.  He knew she was a big girl and could defend herself, as she so often reminded them, but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>girl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he didn't like her being out in the streets of London alone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was abruptly even further distracted by the pressure of a hand on his ass.  He jerked away from Barker, staring at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell was that!?" he demanded, still shocked enough that rage had yet to set in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My understanding was that you enjoyed the company of men," Barker said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What I enjoy or not isn't your fucking business," Ron said.  “You put your hand on me again and I’ll rip it off!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron?" Reggie asked, confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bastard made a grab at my ass," Ron spat and Reggie blinked, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're joking."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it the girl, then?  She doesn't share?  Shame on her," Barker clucked. "Not like she can provide you with the same kind of pleasures as another man.  Hardly seems fair."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Told you not to talk about her anymore," Reggie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on now, I should think it was obvious at this point that I have no interest in the woman," Barker said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd better not have an interest in anything or anyone except business, Harry, or keeping the blood from a war off the streets won't be enough of a reason not to kill you," Ron told him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left Barker in the empty building alone and drove back to the club.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Ronnie?" Reggie finally asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, Reg, you going to defend my virtue?" Ron countered and Reggie chuckled.  It was no secret that Ron had been sexually adventurous in his life before they met Dawn.  "There was a time I would have made him pay for that grope right there on that floor.  Left him bleeding and begging with his trousers around his feet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Reggie said.  "You going to tell Dawn?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That it's not her ass he wants, but mine?  Don't know that it would make her feel better," Ron said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Going to tell her about the grab?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I need to?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie raised an eyebrow.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If some asshole made a grab at </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>ass and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmm," was Ron's only response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn's head was pounding.  She slowly forced her eyes open and then rolled to the side and vomited, moaning as the pain increased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you're awake."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn went cold at the voice that spoke.  Gritting her teeth, she sat up and looked at Harold Barker, sitting on a sofa with floral upholstery.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Barker," she said, in a level tone.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Getting you out of the way," he replied and she stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Out of the way of what, exactly?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of Ronald Kray," he said.  "Or rather, out of his bed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn had to fight really hard not to let her mouth drop open.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want… you kidnapped me because you want Ronnie?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's well known that he liked men before you came along," Barker said.  "I don't know what kind of voodoo you have between those legs that changed that, but I can do things for him that you simply… lack the proper equipment for.  Besides, you've been greedy, young lady.  You could have jumped on Reggie's cock and left Ron for us boys, they're both beautiful after all, but instead you get them both?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn was speechless.  If he'd been a woman, she would have known how to respond, but women didn’t generally use this kind of tactics and she truly had no idea what to say.  Luckily, Barker liked the sound of his own voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My plan was to get him interested, remind him how it feels to be with a man, and then you'd disappear and I would help them look for you.  Eventually we'd find your body and I'd be there to help poor Ronnie grieve." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How's that working for you so far?" she asked, sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a hold on that perfect ass for a moment, but my advances were rejected," Barker admitted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You copped a feel and Ron didn't break your hand?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe he was too surprised to react with that sort of violence."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't ever underestimate Ronnie's capacity for violence," she told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed," he agreed.  "I believe, were it your ass in my hand, he wouldn't have hesitated to break my hand and any number of other parts."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, now that Ron’s made it clear that you don’t have a chance of getting into his pants, what are you gonna do with me?” she asked.  He looked at her and the light in his blue eyes wasn’t quite sane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that part of my plan is the same.  Eventually, they’ll find your body.  Now, however, when they find you, I want it to be clear that you suffered prior to your death.  A matter of pride, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dawn’s late for work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie stopped talking in mid-sentence and turned to look at Max.  The burly man looked uneasy, worried, shuffling his feet a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was scheduled to be here at six, Mr. Kray.  It’s almost seven.  Dawn’s never late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you try to call her?” Reggie was asking, as Ron pulled out his phone and dialed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twice, she didn’t answer,” Max said.  “I’m worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good man,” Reggie said, watching Ron’s face.  “Thanks, Max, we’ll sort it out.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron was shaking his head as he lowered the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not answering.  Went to voicemail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy, give me your car keys and get on the computer, get me the address of every property owned by Harold Barker or any of his shell companies,” Reggie said, grabbing his jacket.  He took the keys that Teddy held out and he and Ron left by the back door, heading into the employee parking lot.  “Check at home, just to be sure.  I’ll go by the grocery store, see if anyone remembers her, if they saw anything.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron pounded up the stairs to Dawn’s front door and pushed it open, calling her name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dawn!?  Are you here?”  He stalked through the rooms, knowing he wouldn’t find her, but needing to make sure anyway.  In the kitchen, he saw the light blinking on her answering machine.  They rarely used the land lines in the building, but they kept them in working order.  Still, he wasn’t sure who would be calling and leaving her a message on that number.  He hit the button and listened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Ms. Jackson, this is Sally from Doctor Chadwick’s office.  I was calling because we got your lab results back from the blood draw at your last appointment and it looks like you’ll be needing to set up an appointment with one of our obstetricians.  Given the date of your last menstrual cycle, it looks like you’re about eight weeks pregnant.  Please call the office as soon as you get this message, as we need to get you started on some prenatal vitamins and other early pregnancy care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The machine beeped again and then went silent.  Ron stared at it, all the air suddenly gone from the room.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eight weeks pregnant. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dawn was pregnant and she was missing and Ron couldn't breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie stood in the parking lot between Teddy's car and his own.  Dawn had clearly made it to the store, but must not have left by choice.  He'd texted Ron and Teddy, told them to meet him here, to bring some men and the list of properties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron arrived first, parking beside him and getting out of the car before the engine was off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you find anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just the car,” Reggie said, jaw tight.  “Teddy and the boys will be here shortly with the list of Barker’s properties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sure it was Barker?” Ron asked.  “What’s he got to gain from it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who else would it be?  Maybe he thought getting her out of the way would help him get to you.  He’s not entirely stable, if you haven’t noticed,” Reggie said, arms folded as he leaned back against the car.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Reg, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not quite stable.  Harold Barker is fucking delusional.  You think he’ll hurt her, or try to use her as some kind of leverage?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve already told him he can’t have what he’s after, Ron.  He tries to use her as leverage to get in your pants, he’s gotta know he’s a dead man the minute you get near him,” Reggie reasoned, his voice flat.  They both knew if she didn’t have a use, the odds that Dawn would survive were slim to none.  “Hopefully he decides to take his time about it, give us time to find her.”  He didn’t mention out loud that Barker taking his time meant that they would likely be torturing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s pregnant, Reggie,” Ron blurted out and Reggie froze, staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s eight weeks pregnant.  There was a message from the doctor’s office on her answering machine.  Her blood work from the fucking insurance exam came back and she’s pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie felt a momentary swell of something in his chest, something like laughter, excitement, but it was quickly shattered by the sick feeling of dread in his stomach.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If they torture her-” he started, haltingly and Ron nodded, tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other, silent as Teddy arrived in Jimmy’s car.  Two other cars pulled into the lot behind them and Reggie took the lists of properties and started dividing them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, Harold Barker was a nasty piece of work, but he didn’t have the stomach for blood.  He left her in what seemed to be an apartment over the top of a business.  Everything was compact, meant for a small living space and she could see a bed in the next room, a kitchen behind her.  A quick assessment had told her that her purse was gone, and her phone.  Pulling her knees to her chest, she was able to feel the knife still clipped to her bra, under her shirt.  She had a weapon.  That was good, but she still had to get them to untie her hands so she could use it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two men seemed to be discussing how to proceed, standing near the door and she scooted back until her shoulders touched the wall behind her.  She needed something to brace against if she was going to get to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you gonna do with me?” she asked.  They looked at her.  The dark haired one was scowling, but the blond, he looked amused, cocky.  He was going to be her target.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss wants it to be clear to your men that you suffered before you died, lass,” he said with a clear Irish accent.  “We’re discussin’ the most effective way to go about it is all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about telling them they could let her go and she’d disappear, he’d never know, but she was betting they weren’t that stupid.  She needed to get them close, preferably separately.  There was, of course, a sure way to make that happen and her stomach twisted in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I make it easy for you, will you promise to kill me fast?” she asked, trying to sound afraid.  She didn’t have to try hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond turned to look at her again.  She had his attention now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An’ how’s that, lass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed, hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron, he goes crazy if another man puts hands on me.  Reggie doesn’t handle it well either.  It would kill them if they knew someone had…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You asking me to fuck you before I kill you?” the Irishman asked, walking toward her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweeney, get away from her,” the other man growled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn pushed against the wall for leverage and got to her feet, keeping her shoulders hunched and her face as soft as she could manage.  She wanted to look afraid, not as pissed as she really felt.  There was a certain type of man that liked a woman to be afraid, and she was betting he was one of them.  He was right in front of her now, towering over her and she could smell the sweat on him.  He pushed his hips against her and she felt his growing erection against her belly through their clothes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This what you’re wantin’ then?” he asked and she didn’t have to fake the whimper that left her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t fight you, just promise you won’t torture me, that you’ll make it fast afterward,” she said and he cocked his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, lass, I want you to fight me.  Makes it exciting.  I’ll do you fast when we’re through, cut your throat clean from ear to ear,” he promised and behind him, his partner looked annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweeney, I’m not standing around watching you dip your wick,” he said and Sweeney chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’nt you join us then?  She likes two cocks, remember?  Nothing says a man can’t enjoy his work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait downstairs then,” his partner said, shaking his head.  “Let me know when you’re through and we’ll get rid of the body.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He disappeared out the door and Dawn was alone with the Irishman.  She felt his hands on her waist and his face was buried in the side of her neck.  She felt the heat of his breath and cringed, every fiber of her being screaming that it was wrong.  She turned her face toward him, trying for breathy, but succeeding at hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I… will you untie my hands?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I don’t know about that,” he said, his mouth on her neck.  “Can you be a good lass and play nice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back enough to spin her around to face the wall and she felt him working at the knots at her wrists.  Her fingers started to tingle and burn as soon as the rope released and she brought her hands around in front of her, even as he pressed against her from behind.  Gritting her teeth, she moved back against him, rocking her hips and he made an encouraging sound, rutting against her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, lass, like that,” he said, sliding his hands around her hips, his fingers trying to dig under the waistband of her jeans, pulling at the button, digging into her skin.  She slid a hand under her shirt, slowly, trying not to draw attention to the motion and slipped the knife free, gripping it tightly.  It had a spring loaded hinge, so when she opened it, it was going to make a snapping sound.  She’d either have to cover the sound or be very fast.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The decision was made for her when he popped the button on her jeans and his hand dove between her legs, over her panties </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his fingers trying to dig down between the cotton and the snug denim.  She cried out in protest, trying to pull away and snapping the knife open, still under her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, come on, lassie, scream for me,” he said and Dawn gripped the handle of the knife tightly, adjusting her hold.  She took a breath, let it out slowly and slammed her already aching head backward into his nose, at the same time as she drove the knife downward and back, into his groin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shouted and fell backward, hitting the ground with a thump, pulling the knife out of his flesh as he went down.  She could feel the blood on her back, her legs as she spun around.  She’d hit the femoral artery in his groin, blood was pouring out of him and his face was bloody, nose smashed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You bitch,” he spat and she dropped to her knees, straddling his chest and drew the knife across his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ear to ear,” she whispered.  “Clean, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the breaking glass that drew their attention.  All of Barker’s properties were in a six block radius and there were three buildings on this one.  They’d searched the first one already and found nothing but rats.  Ron was using a crowbar to pry open the door of the second building when the crash and tinkle of a shattered window made his head snap around and he saw the figure of a man hit the ground.  Reggie was already moving toward it and they both saw the man trying to get to his feet, and the smaller blond figure step through the space where the window had been.  She was holding what looked like a stool by the legs and she looked like she was fully prepared to swing it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s her,” Reggie said and then he was running.  Ron was just ahead of him and he could hear the pounding of Teddy and Jimmy’s feet behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>She must have heard them coming because she raised the stool with one hand and with the other she held out a silver knife.  Her body was shaking but her hands were steady and they slowed as they approached.  Ron had his hands out in front of him and Reggie moved up beside him.  She was looking back at them blinking too fast, like she was having trouble seeing them.  Her formerly white t-shirt looked black in the streetlights, </span><em><span>was she hurt? </span></em><span>soaked through and sticking to her with blood.  Her hair was matted with it, her arms streaked </span><em><span>how much</span></em> <em><span>of the blood was hers? </span></em><span>and her hands were coated a thick candy apple red.  The front of her jeans </span><em><span>they were unbuttoned, her fucking pants were unbuttoned</span></em><span> were soaked down to her knees and she was standing ready, her feet apart, fully prepared to take them on if they offered her violence.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dawn?” Ron said, slowly moving toward her.  “Can you hear me, Sunshine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked, looked at him and her arms started to drop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ronnie?  Reggie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s us, luv,” Reggie said, moving forward.  “Can you drop the weapons?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dropped the stool and brought her hands together, so she was holding the knife in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put down the knife, Sunshine,” Ron said, but she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t,” she said, shortly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that, luv?” Reggie asked.  They were moving toward her from either side, flanking her, and it occurred to Reggie that they were both acting like she was going to try to run from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That motherfucker over there is still alive and I need the knife.  Don’t have my gun, so I need the knife, Reg, because he’s supposed to kill me and leave my body for you to find it,” she blurted out.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie saw Ron freeze in place.  The crowbar was still in his hand and his knuckles went white.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he the one who unbuttoned your pants, Sunshine?” Ron asked her, his voice cold and low.  Dawn blinked again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said, slowly.  “That one’s dead.  Ear to ear, clean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired man's death was not clean.  Reggie lost count of the times Ron swung the crowbar.  When he stopped, the thing on the ground was barely recognizable as having once been a man.  Reggie stood behind Dawn and she watched the whole time, her knife still in her hand.  Ron turned back to them, blood splattered across his face, his clothes, his hands as big a mess as hers.  He dropped the crowbar in the street and Dawn jumped at the clang it made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie reached around her, put his hands on her arms and slid them down to her wrists.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's dead, luv.  Ronnie killed him, do you see?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right then, I need you to drop the knife," Reggie said, closing his hands over hers.  Her fingers relaxed and he took the knife, thumbing the lock and folding it with one hand, sliding it into his pocket.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's dead, Ronnie?" she asked, her voice soft and unsteady. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He put his hands on you, Sunshine," Ron said and she nodded.  She started to shake then, the scary calm broke and she reached out, blindly.  Reggie slid his arms around her, pulling her in against his chest and he felt when her knees gave out.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn stood in the shower and watched the blood swirl down the drain.  She knew they were waiting for her.  They wanted to know she was okay.  She washed quickly, rinsing her hair carefully, her fingers gentle against the lump on the back of her head.  She was still under the water when she saw a shape through the shower door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ronnie?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door.  He was wearing only his pants, and blood gummed in his hair, streaked his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here, you need to wash up," she said, holding out her hand.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid his pants off and stepped into the shower with her.  She took his hands and drew him under the spray.  He tipped his head back and the water streamed red down his body.  She stood back, watching him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you get out, get a towel.  Reggie has tea.  I won't be long," he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll wait for you," she said and he stepped forward, kissing her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Sunshine.  Go to Reggie, get warmed up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the massive bath towels from the rack.  Moving slowly, she wrapped it around her body and made her way out of the bathroom.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie was waiting in the bedroom, sitting on the side of her bed, elbows on his knees, head down.  There was a mug steaming on the nightstand, presumably tea.  She moved quietly, still wrapped in her towel, crossing the room to the bed.  She reached out, touched his head and he sat up, quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay, Reg?" she asked and he stared at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously?  Come here, luv, let me help you dry off," he said, and she moved to stand between his knees.  He took the end of the towel and started using it to dry her face, her neck and shoulders.  "Are you hurt anywhere?  Bleeding?" he asked, sounding cautious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Back of my head hurts a little bit, I don't think it's bleeding though," she said, reaching up to touch the lump.  He stopped her, catching her hand in his.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't touch.  Let me see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers were careful on her head, separating her hair until he could see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lump, but the skin’s not broken,” he said, gently smoothing her hair back down.  He used the towel to lightly dry the ends of her hair, to stop it from dripping.  His arm was around her waist, using the towel with the other hand and he ran it carefully down her back.  She was pretty sure he wasn’t really focusing on drying her off at this point, but she didn’t move.  She needed the reassurance as much as he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron came out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips, using another to dry his hair and chest.  He looked at her, standing in front of Reggie, holding one end of her towel up over the front of her body while Reggie ran the cloth down her back.  He tossed his towel over the foot of the bed and moved to stand in front of her, touching her face with both hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not hurt?  Not bleeding?” he asked and it struck her as a little bit odd that he’d asked not just if she was hurt, but specifically if she was bleeding… just the way Reggie had earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” she said and she saw by the look on his face that he wasn’t going to take her word for it.  She sighed and let go of her towel, letting it drop away from her body and she could almost feel his eyes raking over her.  He reached out and she closed her eyes as his thumbs traced her collarbones, the backs of his fingers stroked down and around the sides of her breasts.  He went to his knees in front of her and Reggie abandoned the towel, drawing her closer, so she was leaning back on his chest.  Ron’s palms slid down her belly, lingered at her waist, his thumbs tracing her hipbones.  She opened her eyes, looking down at him.  He was staring at the faint bruising over her pelvis, where Sweeney had been trying to get into her jeans.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They already knew what had happened.  She’d told them on the way home, still wearing the blood of the man who’d done it.  She’d expected the anger, the helpless rage, and she’d seen it in both of them, earlier.  This wasn’t all anger she was seeing though.  This was concern, worry and she realized Reggie was looking over her shoulder at Ron, like he was waiting for something.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ronnie, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one hit you here, got further than you told us?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Ronnie, I would have told you, now what is going on with you two?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just worried, luv, want to make sure you’re alright,” Reggie said.  Ron was still on his knees in front of her and he smoothed his palms over her lower belly, gently pressed his lips against the sensitive skin.  He wasn’t as good at pretending as Reggie could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ronnie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re worried about the baby, Sunshine,” he said and she stopped breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The baby, luv,” Reggie said, his lips against her ear.  “There was a message on your machine from the doctor’s office.  Your blood work came back from the lab.  You’re pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn’s knees felt like they weren’t going to hold her up anymore and she leaned back against Reggie.  He slid an arm around her, under her breasts, holding her up and she laid one trembling hand over her belly, under her navel, on that soft place that was apparently sheltering a tiny person.  She remembered Sweeney’s fingers, digging into her jeans, pressing into that unprotected softness and she felt sick.  A large warm hand pressed over hers and she looked down at Ron.  Reggie’s hand overlapped both of theirs, from the other side, his body a warm, steady presence at her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long they stayed there, but when Dawn started to shake, not from shock this time, but from the cold, Ron got up from the floor and Reggie released her so she could stand.  She pulled on panties and one of Reggie’s shirts, buttoning the middle few buttons, while Reggie disappeared into the bathroom to shower.  Ron had put on a pair of boxer briefs and was pulling the blankets back on the bed.  She crawled into the middle of the bed and Ron flipped off the overhead light and slid in next to her, pulling the comforter up over them and then pulling her close.  He scooted down low in the bed, his arms around her hips, his head just under her breasts, so that his breath blew warm against her belly.  She turned toward him, her leg over his body, so that her thigh was against his ribs, her hands idly stroking through his hair.  It was only a few moments later that Reggie joined them, skin damp from the shower, getting into bed and wrapping himself around them from the other side.  Her head nestled into the curve of his arm underneath her and his other arm slipped around her middle, his fingers coming to rest with hers on Ron’s head.  She was buried between them, in their hands, their skin, their scents and in the center, their child rested, safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>